the party
by gigglefaries101
Summary: when edward is away hunting and bella enjoys a human night what happens when edward just cant stay away hmmm some good smutty fun of course one shot made into a short-story M b&e drop in a review sugestions always welcome
1. and so it begins

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight its all Stephanie Meyer I just like to play with them.

The story was brought back from punctuation abyss by the brilliant beta frosted cullen

Bella and Edward have been together 10 months

Set 4 months after the prom in twilight

At end of twilight all same

No new moon no birthday party

The Party

_EPOV:  
_Tick-tock, tick-tock.  
Thump, thump, thump.  
Every second, every heartbeat I knew that I was missing made me want to run back to her_.  
'NO'_ Emmett thought, damn it! I hadn't even said anything.  
Jasper was laughing yet again at the "tension" levels I was now giving off; it was something that now occurred every time I thought too much about Bella. My family, especially Jazz, found it embarrassingly amusing, even Carlisle didn't bother to hide his entertainment at my so called surge of 'seventeen year old' hormones. So here I was in hell being tortured and missing Bella.  
We sat around the forest edge chatting, apparently enjoying the peace without the girls. Jasper lounged lazily as I perched an a convenient boulder, Emmett sat on the edge of the cliff legs swaying trying to think of a way to push me off; it still astound me that after all these years he still over looked my gift.  
"It isn't going to happen. I can hear you" I grinned smugly.  
"Well stop listening" he quipped, plastering a huge grin on his face "It can't be thaaaat haaaaard".  
With that both he and Jazz were rolling around in fits at yet another of their sexual innuendos. Why must I be the butt of all there jokes?  
I skulked off into the woods closing them out as best as I could. I let my senses pan out trying to pick up a scent, but I couldn't focus. I missed Bella. Her scent torturous but amazing, her smooth, soft, warm skin. She had looked so beautiful before I left this morning. She was asleep. Her kissable lips pouted, hair splayed wild across her pillow. My groin throbbed thinking of her, it was becoming unbearable.  
Bella had been dreaming of me again last night, again I ended up in the rocker the other side of the room practically cowering. What was wrong with me? This was what guys dreamed of, hoped for; unfortunately I did actually know this; I had to live through fantasy after fantasy of Bella in the males at schools heads. A torturous process in itself but Bella was with me. She chose me. It was a thought I consoled myself with many, many times.  
But I could still hurt her, break her. After ten months of being together this still terrified me. We had an intense relationship. We both wanted forever. We knew that and our feelings had progressed in accordance to that. Though the many, many years of self restraint I had helped me deal with the unfamiliar urges, Bella struggled.  
My reasons of keeping her safe, of not hurting her, were no longer adequate.  
She was very frustrated and any contact between us seemed to add to that.  
As I held her last night whilst she slept her dreams took their most recent turn; she had whimpered my name, rubbed her ass into my groin and again I was solid. My eyes back to black. At first I didn't know why they did this, I felt no thirst. It didn't take long to find out. During a mortifying conversation with Carlisle he explained that the strong emotions of love, lust and sexual urges Bella had invoked made me look like the black eyed monster that lurked deep within me. It was a face I didn't want Bella to see. Me, The Monster. I had constantly fought to overcome it since the first day I met her.  
Bella had tried to assure me I didn't look the same but I still worried.  
Bella had let out a sigh and rolled onto her back in slumber, she stretched out her hands searching for me, she had sighed deeply relaxing back in to slumber. I could smell her arousal building as her little noises and small moans started. "Now Edward" she cooed, stirring in her sleep.  
I was frustrated for the billionth time that this was the only person's thoughts I couldn't hear.  
"Please", her little hips wiggled moving the sheet; she had nibbled seductively on her full bottom lip. I had watched its colour intensify barley acknowledging the rapid increase of my breathing. "Touch me please", her little hand slid into her panties and she moaned out as she reached her warmth, she wriggled under her touch knocking the sheet out of the way, revealing her wet panties. I audibly groaned as her overwhelming scent smashed into me in waves, with each intimate movement Bella made I tried in vain not to watch. But…well.  
She breathed heavily, groaning in satisfaction as her fingers slid into her wet core. The heat, the scent, drew me in. I wanted to be closer, I wanted to be the one touching her, I wanted to gently wake her and take her how she wanted me too. I wanted to love her, truly give myself to her, but like a coward I didn't move. "Edward" she had moaned as she came; her liquids slid to the sheet as she snuggled back into the bed. I had laid her sheet back over her "thanx" she had sighed still half asleep. I had gently kissed her forehead; "I'm sorry" I had whispered, wishing yet again I could be good enough for Bella to deserve her, to be human enough for her. "S'okay I love you" Bella had mumbled as I sat back in the rocker.  
We didn't really talk about the new turn Bella's dreams had taken. I didn't want to embarrass her and she hadn't brought it up. I didn't blame her for releasing her "tension". I knew it built up; god did I know; I used to smell it in the air when I would return after I had been away overnight hunting, then she started to do it in the shower when I would leave to get showered and fresh clothes on. I would hear her if I got back early.  
Now its started happening at night, she knew about it sometimes; she woke up more often, sometimes I stayed other times I'd go run or wander the house.  
The dreams were just a physical reaction to her tension.  
I knew she wanted me to fulfil her dreams and was patiently putting up with my overbearing protectiveness until I could. I should be fulfilling them, I would fulfil them. I would touch her in the ways she wanted me to. I was sure I could, and I would. Once I'd been hunting.  
I had left her a note and ran home happy. Decided.  
Mountain lion. I snapped back from my reminiscing to the forest that surrounded me, I blurred threw the trees snaking between them as the scent pulled me onward, the pulsing pounding heartbeat in my ears. I took to the trees silently gaining the higher ground as my pray groomed after its own hunt. I pounced and sunk my teeth into the jugular; the burn in my throat soothing as I drained it quickly. Soon it ran dry and with my thirst satisfied I pushed it aside and sat thinking.  
I could do it; I could control myself to please Bella. I had controlled my thirst with her for ten months. I had tasted her blood when sucking out James's venom and hadn't been overcome. We had been through so much; I couldn't not give her this. What a hypocrite I am. I want her to have her human experiences; I can't pick and choose the ones that she wants; it's natural for her to want this. Scary, but natural for her to want physical progression in our relationship, to have that human experience. No-one else was going to be with Bella, only me. I could do it, control myself to be with her in a way to please her. I would intimately touch her; I touch her all the time; maybe I could have sex, ok well maybe that would be pushing it but I could try. I grinned thinking of my hands replacing Bella's caressing her.  
"Why the determination bro" Jazz said coming through the clearing, making me jump.  
"Hahahahahaha" Emmett bellowed I rolled my eyes.  
"Distracted? That's not like you. What's up?"  
"Just making some choices" I answered indifferently as he stepped forward tasting my emotions grinning.  
"Oh I see", '_nervous, tense, lustful, jealous, determined' _he thought at me.  
I suddenly seemed to find the ground fascinating rather than look at them.  
"I need a favour. I need some… umm… help" I peeped up at them; this was going to be bad, they were both grinning wickedly.  
"Sure. What is it?" Jazz said.  
"I'm not telling you now. You'll find out later" their minds ran over many scenarios both terrifying and disturbing.  
"No probs" they said in sync.  
I would go shopping later while I knew Bella would be helping Jess sort her birthday party. Alice and Rose would be going and they wouldn't even know we were back yet; well except Alice.  
"Come on. We need to hunt more, Jazz especially".  
"Why? I've been doin' really well" Jazz was instantly defensive, '_I haven't been tempted at all lately, I've been really resisting, lasting longer. Even with Bella in the house'.  
_"Relax; we're just going to the party tonight. I want to go back this evening. We'll go through Port Angeles", I darted into the woods until their teasing thoughts faded.

**BPOV  
**'Urgh', I stretched out and woke up. Too warm, way to warm. And wet. God not again. So, I'd humiliated myself in front of my abstinent boyfriend; he wasn't even here, did I terrify him into running? I rolled over in my too warm clammy bed and found his note by my pillow.

_love_

_Its Saturday sleep in, my heart needs its rest if it's going to be busy partying tonight. Don't let Alice torture you to much, have fun and enjoy yourself. I want every human experience ticked off._

_Forever my heart and soul_

_Edward_

_PS. They have been hiding what your sexy costume is, I want to see it. I'm back Sunday night. _

It drives me nuts how effortless Edward is, how incredibly amazing. He brought out feelings in me I hadn't ever felt before. That first day when my eyes met his across the cafeteria, my tummy fluttered, my knees went weak and I felt a surge of desire and wanting I'd never felt before. Of course Edward puts that down to him being a vampire; but I knew better.  
I flopped back dejectedly and saw it was eleven o clock. I was to keen to get this day over with. Charlie would be staying in La Push for a weekend of fishing but I already felt uneasy. I wanted it to be Sunday night already, so he would creep in my window and encase me in his cold arms, chaste kisses and his seductive scent; with a deep sigh I headed into the shower, music blaring from my iPod.  
Apparently; according to Edward, everyone had one. He gave it to me with our favourites and many more already on it; it now sat in one of the docks that had started appearing over the house much to Charlie's amusement.  
When a new "gift" appeared I tended to scowl at it for a couple of days before actually using it. Edward refused to comment how fancy stereo equipment first turned up next to my bed, then in the bathroom and then the kitchen and then in my truck. He had looked mildly amused when I threatened to run over the next gift that mysteriously tuned up with said truck. He merely quipped that I should act with caution in case Charlie 'brought me home a puppy'.  
The smart ass.  
A fit of giggles broke me from my thoughts of that smart yet incredibly sexy ass. I wrenched back the shower curtain to see Alice dancing around my bathroom, slipping and sliding on the steam soaked lanolin laughing her head off.  
"Having fun Alice?"  
"Yep. You?" she said with a knowing wink.  
"I was, 'til I was interrupted", I grabbed my towel turning off the shower.  
Alice had seen me in various stages of undress before; her being my best friend. It has never bothered me and was very helpful after the James incident; it saved Charlie from having to help his mature daughter shower. She was a blessing.  
I dawdled to my bedroom; Alice was sat next to my assigned outfit like a proud P.T.A mum. I pulled on my new outfit without complaint; this was a newly found skill that Alice loved. I didn't complain at a new outfit appearing on my bed or about the continuous turn over of my wardrobe; no matter how annoying it was when I went to wear something that had been taken and deemed by Alice to old to be seen in, tired or out of date. Today's outfit was a pair of skinny jeans, a long vest top and black flats. They would have been heels; Alice had once insisted that the more I wear heels the easier I would have found them to walk in; yeah right! She finally listened to reason when Edward pointed out that as a human I feel pain. Attending school in five inch stilettos would cause me more than a little discomfort and he had thus forbid it. Thank god! Alice then styled my hair into two thick boho fishtail plaits and I was ready for the day ahead; she had roped us into helping Jess set up her house for the fancy-dress party themed "SEXXXXXXXXXXXXXY".  
"Bella" Alice cooed as we sped to Jess's house in her scarily fast yellow Porsche; an anniversary present from Jasper.  
"Yes Alice" I replied cautiously; she was looking too innocent for my liking.  
"I left your costume in a bag on your bed".  
"Oh. Okay, umm thank you. I thought I was getting ready with you and Rosalie" I muttered confused.  
"Don't worry I'll meet you at the party" she took a quick glance at me.  
"Alice what's going on? Tell me or I'm sitting at home eating Ben and Jerry's until Edward gets back".  
A smile tugged at the edges of her lips.  
"Stop fussing. It'll be fine. You'll have a great time. Boundaries will be getting blurred tonight. It will be good".  
Alice busied herself with the radio as I frantically tried to control my breathing. The only thing I ever worried about when it came to Alice's visions was her 'seeing' Edward and me. Although unavoidable I still found it weird that Alice was more likely to know the night I'm intimate with Edward before me.  
The decision making was all up to him. I was ready. He knew I was ready. It seemed every Cullen family member knew I was ready.  
But no matter how ready I was, it meant nothing until Edward was ready. Being physical with me terrified him more than anything. Me in my fragile breakable state. He was so worried about losing control. So many things could go wrong. My blood; a constant draw; but my body… I bruise easily under his gentlest grip. He could kill me accidentally, so easily.  
"So he might be ......."  
She sighed looking at me quickly, "I don't know. I'm not sure. Maybe. I don't know. Sorry. His hormonal mind keeps changing. Just relax tonight and have fun okay".  
Easy for her to say.  
We pulled into Jess's drive to find banners, streamers and tear stained Jess in full panic mode and its only one o clock. We rushed to her aid and between sobs and hysteric's gathered that nothing was done or ready in the house and the party started at eight; seven hours to go. How long could it take to hang some banners? Alice automatically turned into a force that would rival some dictators; though she conveniently avoiding rooms Jess was in. She moaned about human speed because decorating took so much longer. Even so by five the house was filled with balloons, streamers, banners, twinkling lights, a dance area and the kitchen resembled a cross between a frat party and a cocktail bar.  
The fridge was filled with layers of jello shots, on the side a water melon sat innocently amongst bottles and bottles of various booze, beers, soft drinks and sodas. Alice had created an elaborate display on the island with bowls of skittles separated by colour and stands filled with brightly coloured sealed test tubes containing cocktails; she had written drink recipes on the blackboard where Jess's mum's shopping list had been. Oops! Never mind.  
When Jess came down she looked like the un-holiest nun I'd ever seen. As Alice headed to her house to meet Rosalie, Jess and I headed to mine so I could change. Jess planed to grab Angela and do a last minute dash to the store for essentials.  
I grabbed the scary little bag Alice had left for me on my bed turning out the contents; it wasn't that bad, bar the tiny red underwear, amazing as they were, there's not a chance I would be wearing them. I raided the hat box in my wardrobe I'd taken to hiding all my unworn sexy undies in; all forced upon me by Alice mainly, Renee embarrassingly and even Rosalie had warmed to me enough to find giving me skimpy underwear acceptable. It seemed the majority of the Cullen's are all in for the corrupt Edward Anthony Mason Cullen campaign. I could only thank god that Carlisle and Esme have yet to give me a gift wrapped thong. I settled on a pair of sexy zebra print with a red hem from Rosalie; the bra was cute and gave me quite a good cleavage with French knickers that showed a bit of cheek. I stashed Alice's red lace combo and hid the box back in my wardrobe where it was hopefully safe from my nosy boyfriend who doesn't sleep; I didn't know if he would have a good rummage; and an equally inquisitive sister who is less than subtle about her rummaging. I'm just grateful I stopped writing diaries years ago.  
I slipped into a tiny navy-blue pleated skirt that sat low on my hips and barely below my butt meaning bending was gonna be revealing; and Alice had picked a thong for me! She was having a laugh! I added the too tight white shirt, knee high socks and court shoes I looked the part indeed. I undid my hair and tied it in pigtails that loosely curled as my phone rang.  
"I like the zebra print better" she cooed.  
"Hi Alice" I said rolling my eyes.  
"I really do".  
"Stop watching me".  
"It just happened".  
"Yeah right" I snapped.  
"Have fun at the store with Jess and Angela", and the phone died, I put on my make up feeling guilty. I hated snapping at Alice, I just missed Edward. I just wanted to mope with ice-cream. Once I looked in the mirror I felt that twinge of nervous excitement that he wasn't here and I could dress up sexily and go a little crazy out with the girls; not that my annoyingly moral abstinent vampire boyfriend would ever tell me what to do or wear. He'd just stand there like a frozen Popsicle, avoiding my eyes, wearing a mask of neutral emotion; petrified I'd touch him or try to break one of his precious boundaries.  
After numerous squeals and giggles from Jess we grabbed the sexy cop - aka Angela - and headed to the store.  
"What are we doing here" I hissed, pleased that Angela was as red as me as me. We stood looking at a rather intimidating wall stocked with so many contraceptive products; its size resembled that of the Great Wall of China.  
"I need help" Jess pouted innocently. So this is why we drove to Port Angeles.  
"Help?" Angela hissed. I'm not sure if she was replying to Jessica or asking for someone to save her; I think it was the latter.  
"So your first thought was of the only two virgins in the school? What help can we offer?" I frantically whispered at her. I grew steadily more crimson as I started to hear laughter in the closer aisles.  
"Oh. My. God. People are laughing at us!"  
"Don't be ridiculous" Jess spat.  
"Says the person who can't buy Johnnies alone!" I through back. I took a deep steadying breath "Sorry. What's the problem? I'm sure we can theoretically help. I mean it can't be that ha.... ummm difficult" I sympathised. I was glad I still had a pack under my mattress; Renee had forced them upon me, Trojan ribbed apparently.  
"There's so many" Jess whispered.  
"What did you do last time?" Angela squeaked, looking like she might actually faint.  
"I...I...didn't. I had to go to the clinic for emergency contraception the morning after" Jess stammered.  
"Didn't they give you some there? They're always handing them out".  
"Well. Yeah… but Mike and Tyler had a water fight with them".  
"Oh!" Crap! I can do this. Just switch to auto pilot. I've had Sex-Ed. I stared at the shelves; ribbed teat, smooth, textured, tingle, cooling, Trojan, petite. Oh you've gotta be kidding me! "Right. If we are going to your party we gotta pick. So… umm… Well… umm… What… umm Size… range are we looking at cause that can limit your choice". I don't wanna know this!  
"He's no Trojan" she grinned.  
"Right, so regular or petit?" I giggled. Angela also managed to be grinning widely.  
"Umm… How important is getting the right size?" Jess blushed.  
"It could come off" Ang hissed much to the other shopper's amusement.  
"Umm… We'll go regular".  
"Right. So you have umm… tingle lube, cool, heat, spermicidal… eww".  
"You're good at this Bells. Sure you weren't lying? Is Edward a Trojan boy?" she grinned.  
"No Jess. I'm just reading the boxes. You learnt to read in kindergarten right? I'm still just as frustrated as ever". Someone was rolling in the aisles behind us at this.  
"Didn't you try the shower thing? Really the pulse setting is good".  
"Yes Jess. Shut up! I don't want to talk about it in a store", oh crap someone is really getting a laugh out of this! Please kill me or the ground swallow me up. "I'm never coming here again" I sighed.  
She mumbled something that sounded like "maybe flavoured".  
"Huh" I should have been listening.  
"For you know…" Well no I was barely listening to her.  
"Huh"  
"You're kidding me Bella! How far have you gone with him?"  
"Kissing. Like first base", I cringed awaiting the onslaught. I mean the guy didn't even let his hands wander as he kissed me; a gentle stroke of my arms was a leap for Edward.  
"What!" they hollered.  
"What?" I hissed "It isn't my choice".  
"Bella, I may still be a virgin but even I've left the home plate. I thought Ben had self control! Edwards in a whole new league! He should join a convent or become a monk. How do you stand it?" Angela asked wide eyed.  
"I had a three hour shower yesterday" I cringed as the aisle with the laugher was roaring now and I was beet red.  
"Aww" they soothed sympathetically, patting my shoulders. "Poor Bells" they were unable to shake of my feelings of rejection though.  
"Maybe you should get him to come to the party. You look hooowwt"  
"He's hiking".  
"He always goes hiking. He should go to a party with you, you always look sexy and have fun" Angela pressed.  
"Yeah, but I'd hike too after ten months of first base".  
With that I grabbed an insulting pack of condoms and trust them at her, "that should help the one minute wonder and he might just fill them out".  
To the sound of hysterics in the next aisle I stormed out to the car, eager to escape supermarket hell. A few minutes later a sorry looking Jess and Angela came to join me. It was now seven forty five. Great we had run out of time. Jess was late for her own party.

**EPOV:  
**As we pulled into the store Jasper and Emmett looked totally bewildered. I led them straight to the back of the store; to the pharmacy section and stopped in front of a wall of contraceptives. When I looked at them they both had identical expressions; their jaws hanging open looking vaguely like goldfish.  
"I thought you might have some idea what I might need".  
_'But there's so many' _Emmett thought.  
"Why....um...so....you" Jazz spluttered.  
I tensely pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm trying to think ahead. It's not a big deal. Please don't make it a big deal. I'm thinking of Bella. I need to protect her".  
"Ed" Emmett beamed '_are you planning something?_'  
'_Bella's gonna get some' _Jazz thought.  
"I have to take a measure of protection to make sure none of my venom gets near Bella's blood" I whispered so quiet only they could hear.  
"Why would she be bleeding?" Emmett thought and voiced at the same time.  
"Emmett… It's her first time. She's so petit and fragile, there's bound to be some discomfort".  
"Just pre heat the oven man! It's called foreplay. Haven't you ever read Cosmo?"  
Jazz nodded franticly, "the girls leave them everywhere, seriously the ones in the garage...." their minds flashed over multiple positions and techniques.  
"Stop! Stop! Not helping! I don't need tips on techniques thanks. I hear enough in people's thoughts already"; I tried to push them from my mind until they stopped; "just help me pick some guys and leave what they're for to me to worry about".  
"You are worrying about it. I can feel it" Jazz grinned and a wall of calm washed over me.  
"Thanks, but that's not going to help at the time is it... you aren't invited".  
Jasper grinned menacingly and thought '_I don't know the woods come in very close we could annoy you without Bella even knowing... hmm. I wonder what she would think if you left mid way to go deal with your brothers'_.  
I hissed quietly at him.  
'_Or I could send waves of such doubt and fear over you you'll never rise to the occasion' _he teased.  
"Shut up Jazz".  
'_I think they're at the back' _Jessica's thoughts boomed at me. I was becoming far too aware of her 'voice' from 'watching' Bella; surely she should be at her party.  
"Come on Jessica Stanley is heading this way", I said and we all walked slightly quicker than human speed down an aisle of cleaning products, peering between the shelves to see Jess, Angela, and Bella stop exactly where we were a minute ago.  
_'Oh god. No', _was all I could think as I took in their outfits at the same time as my brothers.  
_'Ha, ha, ha Bella's hoooowwwwt when Eddy's away!' _Emmett thought, promptly followed by '_Thank god I hunted! Look at Bella's panties' _from Jazz.  
I shot them death glares. "I'll ignore that Emmett! And Alice will kill you for thinking that Jasper" I spat icily.  
Inside I was praying Jasper wasn't sensing how aroused I was from seeing Bella in what looked like a school uniform that should be illegal! Her skirt is so short as she leans forward slightly her panties show, her ass juts out sexily and her socks are pulled up past her knees with court shoes. Ugh, seeing her wasn't helping the growing arousal problem I was having; but a party dressed like that, mixed with alcohol and buying condoms?! What's my girlfriend doing? She thinks I'm away. Bella wasn't a big drinker; we've been together ten months and I've never seen her drink, but then she does wait 'til I'm away to go to clubs or parties.  
"Chill or I'm gonna implode from your emotional overload" Jazz hissed.  
I ignored him.  
Bella was bright red and Angela was on the verge of a panic attack; her thoughts so focused on what Bella was saying, "So your first thought was of the only two virgins in the school? What help can we offer?"  
I was floored. Emmett was in fits, 'they aren't the only virgins don't forget Eddy and I'm sure that Yorkie kid aren't popped it yet'.  
Jazz was silently creasing.  
"Oh my god people are laughing at us" Bella squealed.  
I kicked Emmett in the shin.  
"Don't be ridiculous" Jess spat but her thoughts were a blurry mess of confusion and embarrassment.  
Bella was apologising for something I missed.  
"There's so many" Jess paled.  
"What did you do last time?" Angela said, actually swaying; I was worried she might faint.  
Jess was muttering about not having used anything and going to a clinic for a pill. I did feel bad for her. Her thoughts revealed how they had been drinking and Mike kept on till she caved to go the whole way only to revel he had no protection. She then had to go to a clinic for emergency contraception the next day. What a cad! I hated Mike now more than ever. Hormone filled idiot.  
Jess was telling Angela about how the condoms the clinic supplied were used as weapons in a water fight between Mike and Tyler. What on earth? And Jess wants a repeat performance? Is she mad?  
_'Cool idea' _Emmett was thinking about grabbing some himself and forming a tactical plan of attack.  
"Oh!" Bella looked horrified but determined, "Right. If we are going to your party we gotta pick. So… umm… Well… umm… What… umm Size… range are we looking at cause that can limit your choice". Bella looked so uncomfortable, I wanted to soothe her, wrap her in my arms and... Focus.  
"She's asking the size of Mike's dick".  
"I got that Emmett" I whispered, his thoughts were having a field day. I didn't envy Mike being at school on Monday.  
"He's no Trojan" Jess grinned.  
Emmett, Jasper and I were in hysterics.  
"Right, so regular or petit?" Bella giggled.  
"Umm… How important is getting the right size?" Jess blushed as she thought of how it was over so quick she wasn't sure.  
"It could come off" Angela hissed, Emmett was clinging to his sides through his hysterical fits.  
"Umm… We'll go regular" Jess replied.  
"Right. So you have umm… tingle lube, cool, heat, spermicidal… eww".  
"You're good at this Bells. Sure you weren't lying? Is Edward a Trojan boy?" she grinned.  
Jazz and Emmett were on the floor as I stood frozen in horror. How could a trip to the store go so wrong? Humans do it all the time!  
"No Jess. I'm just reading the boxes. You learnt to read in kindergarten right? I'm still just as frustrated as ever" Bella spat obviously annoyed at the subject change. Emmett and Jazz were still on the floor. Words and thoughts intangible. I felt I might faint. Can vampires faint?  
"Didn't you try the shower thing? Really the pulse setting is good".  
"Yes Jess. Shut up! I don't want to talk about it in a store", Emmett was howling with laughter, _'Bella's getting her own' _his only clear thought.  
"I'm never coming here again" Bella sighed, obviously no longer paying attention. "Maybe flavoured" Jess suggested as she thought of an act that they could benefit; and might I say 'ewww'. Not a thought I want to ever see again.  
"Huh?" Bella jumped slightly as Jess broke her from her daze.  
"For you know…"  
"Huh?" Bella looked beet red and a little lost.  
"You're kidding me Bella! How far have you gone with him?"  
"Kissing. Like first base", Bella shrunk.  
Em and Jazz sat up with inhuman speed to look at me in utter astonishment, _'I thought you'd done something!'  
_"What!" they hollered making us all jump; and us being three vampires that's no easy feat.  
"What? It isn't my choice".  
Em and Jazz were shaking their heads at me while mentally screaming, _'Prude, Wimp, Scaredy cat, but really… are you gay? Shell stray? Are you blind? Look at her! Hot! Smoking hot. Human and smoking hot!'_ I growled deeply.  
"Bella, I may still be a virgin but even I've left the home plate. I thought Ben had self control! Edwards in a whole new league! He should join a convent or become a monk. How do you stand it?"  
Emmett went back to laughing and Bella back to beet red.  
"I had a three hour shower yesterday".  
Bella was cringing, Emmett hysterical and I was being overcome by immeasurable guilt.  
My fear of being intimate with Bella to protect her had hurt her anyway; not physically but I had denied her what she craved. I felt so ashamed Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile as he felt the guilty and shame roll off of me.  
"Aw, Poor Bells" they tried to sooth her but I could see the feelings of rejection I invoked "Maybe you should get him to come to the party. You look hooowwt".  
I couldn't agree more. I adored Bella. I loved her she always looked beautiful to me; even in holey sweats; but I'd never seen her like this. The tiny blue skirt that kept flashing her panties; zebra print and sexy as hell; a tiny white shirt, as she moved the matching bra showed clearly through the taut patches, high socks. It was defiantly bringing out the seventeen year old in me. My cock was solid and I was thankful for the long shirt.  
"He's hiking" Bella replied sadly.  
"He always goes hiking. He should go to a party with you, you always look sexy and have fun" Angela pressed her thoughts flashed over numerous nights out they had had. Bella always looking incredible, dancing, drinking and having fun. Acting like a typical eighteen year old.  
"Yeah, but I'd hike too after ten months of first base" Jess gloated.  
Bella looked furious. She grabbed a pack of condoms and trust them at Jess, "that should help the one minute wonder and he might just fill them out" Bella hissed then stormed down the next aisle. The pack stated petite desensitising and even I couldn't hold back my laughter at the mortified expression Jess had.  
As soon as they were past the doors I grabbed a pack and made my way quickly to the register, where my choice was deemed impressive and thoughtful, as to why I have no idea.  
I sunk into my car putting my purchase in the glove box and allowed the music to sooth my anxiety. This was actually probably the one time I wished I could use alcohol to lower my inhibitions but then that wouldn't really help with the control issues.

_**TEXT **_

_**Edward **_

_**I'm so excited! I'm glad you're doing this. It will be perfect. Don't worry. It all works out for the best. Your costumes are in your rooms. Have fun!**_

_**Alice **_

Jasper and Emmett returned, collapsing into my car with several bags loaded up in there arms; both blocking their thoughts. I drove quickly back to Forks at speeds that would terrify Bella.  
"Alice sent me a text. We have to stop by the house to change; our clothes are in our rooms".  
We all exchanged nervous glances as we pulled into the garage and made our way to our rooms. Jasper's mind boggled at the red and white Santa suite with matching hat and beard, but Emmet was thrilled at his Hugh Heffner silk pyjamas and housecoat. I looked down on the outfit laid out for me; there was a grey wife beater with baggy pants and braces and a large jacket. As I stuck the red plastic helmet on my head Emmett and Jazz burst into my room. Jasper looked traumatised. Emmett thrilled. They raked over my costume, "Fire-fighter. Good choice" Emmett nodded in approval.  
"I'll be sure to thank Alice".  
We promptly drove to Jessica's house which was pumping with music. Jazz was only looking slightly calmer than me as we headed into the buzzing room. It was packed. There must be the whole school here. I couldn't pick out Bella's scent through the many bodies but I knew she wasn't with my sisters, Jess or Angela from there thoughts. The guys quickly split up to find the girls as I searched desperately for Bella; she didn't even appear to be here.  
"Edward, Edward" Alice bounced fluidly threw the crowd to me in a tiny elf's outfit, now I see why Jasper's Santa.  
"Where's Bella? I can't find her". Alice's eyes glazed over; visions flashed across her mind of Bella sat with Tyler outside somewhere I didn't know.  
"Where is she? I can't tell where that is".  
"I think it's the roof".  
I quickly made my way up to the roof deck of the Stanley's home and was able to identify Bella's voice threw the jumble of others, "Umm. Hi?" I muttered slightly self-conscious. Bella looked slightly shocked as she absorbed my presence then she quickly jumped up wrapping her arms around my neck. Tyler mumbled his goodbyes and quickly left.  
"Why are you here? Not that I'm not pleased, but I thought you were having a boys weekend" she bit her lip anxiously.  
"They're downstairs. Don't worry. They're having fun. I wanted to be back with you".

**BPOV  
**We snuck away from the party pretty quickly; although it was good to have him there, I was keen to be alone with Edward. I dropped back on to my bed as soon as we reached my room; he pulled my shoes slowly off my feet, running his cheek along my calf as he pulled off my long sock.  
"You look so amazing", he nibbled his lip as he stood between my legs  
"Looking pretty hot yourself!  
He shrugged off his jacket and ditched his hat onto the rocker. His firm cold lips quickly took mine in a kiss that gradually deepened as his cool finger slowly trailed down my leg lifting it to his hip as he pulled my other sock off. His lips moved seductively slowly down my neck; this was most definitely past his boundary points. His fingers lightly trembled as he held my hips.  
"Edward are you ok?" I whispered gently.  
"Yeah. If I hurt you… or do something wrong… you'll tell me right? You would tell me if you didn't like… Or if you don't want to do something".  
I looked nervously up at him, "of course I love you".  
He slowly dipped down to my lips kissing me with surprising force; not hard but good, different. I felt his fingers slowly undoing my shirt buttons, my senses seemed to thaw out of there frozen shock with every button that was loosened.  
I gently pulled down the braces from his shoulders then my fingers knotted in his hair gripping him to me; he moaned deeply into my mouth in response.  
Shockingly quick he flipped us so he was on his back as I straddled him; I instinctively froze.  
"Sorry" he whispered self-consciously.  
"Don't be", I took his lips again as he slid my shirt down my arms.  
It was embarrassing how quick my breathing was becoming, but his was definitely quickening as well. I looked down on his perfect face as he raked his eyes over my body; a lazy grin pulled at his lips. I tugged his grey wife beater over his head to reveal his smooth marble chest; I couldn't help but bite my lip. As he trailed his mouth over my neck his hands gripped my hips tightly before ripping my skirt in two. "Shit!" a look of panic flashed through his eyes.  
"It's fine. Don't worry. It's fine. It's just a skirt" I crushed my mouth to his pulling him to me; worried he would pull away, but he didn't. He flipped me onto my back and looked down on me, his eyes were darkening with passion, "Bella are you sure you want to try this with me?"  
"I want this. I want you. I only want this with you".  
I popped the button of his baggy jeans, sliding them down his narrow hips and promptly to the floor to reveal his black boxers; striking in contrast to his pale skin, his very obvious hard on straining against the thin fabric.  
I felt the moisture already pooling between my legs increase.  
Edward's eyes were black now.  
I pushed against his shoulder, returning him to his position beneath me as I gently kissed his stomach, running my tongue between the ridges of his abs, down over the v of his hips. My breath fanned across his boxers and a growl vibrated deep in his chest. As my tongue trailed the fabric covering the length of his shaft he gently unclasped my bra with trembling fingers; I let it drop to the floor. I tugged down his boxers, dropping them to the floor as I dragged my eyes over his pale statuesque body. He gently laid me back down running his mouth along my jaw, down my neck. As his cold hands gently cupped my breasts, his tongue slowly flicked across the peak of my nipple causing me to moan. He tugged my wet panties down my legs and I gasped as his cold fingers finally met my heated core; he soon had me moaning under his touch.  
I could feel his mouth smile against my skin as we got lost in each others exploring caresses.  
Hours must have passed; the room had begun to lighten; before I took him into my mouth. He groaned loudly as I took his impressive size deep into my mouth, swirling my tongue over him. It didn't take long for him to cum; spilling copious amounts of cold smooth liquid into my mouth. I swallowed it gladly before he gently laid me onto my back.  
Sliding a condom on he pressed his tip to my entrance, "If I hurt you, we can stop".  
"It's fine. I'll tell you".  
As he slid slowly into me I felt so right. It didn't really hurt; it just stung a little as he pushed through my barrier. I sucked in a short breath as he started to move in and out of me steadily; it soon just started to feel good "keep going" I moaned.  
Edward smiled down at me then quickly rolled us so I was on top, "I think I like this way better" he grinned. His hands firmly grasped my hips as he rocked me back and forth. "Oh god! Why did we wait to do this?" he moaned as he pulled himself up to meet my lips.  
My breasts crushed into his chest as he filled and emptied my core. My body trembled, my orgasm building. I moaned as he pushed into me faster, "Harder baby! Harder!" I moaned.  
"I can't. I can't hurt you" he panted through gritted teeth.  
"Fuck me! Please! I need more!" I groaned.  
Edward quickly turned me; my back to his chest; leaning me over the headboard. He pushed into me roughly, harder and faster than before hitting a spot inside that through me closer to the edge.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! There! Oh god" I moaned out too loudly.  
"There? Is that good baby? Tell me?" Edward groaned as he pushed harder; I could tell he was close, his fingers dug into my hips as my muscles gripped him tighter.  
"Yes! There! Yes! I'm coming!" waves of heat rocked my body and Edward groaned deeply with his own release.  
Exhausted we both collapsed onto the bed; Edward held me tight to his chest "Did I hurt you?" he whispered gently.  
"Not at all. I might have a few bruises, but you defiantly didn't hurt me".  
We then lay in blissful silence as the full light of the day built in the sky.  
Both of us seeming pretty pleased with ourselves...

**More smutty fun to come, I like to let them have some saucy fun review review review please and ill write even quicker ;-) thanks again frosted cullen**


	2. once you pop you just cant stop

**thanks for reviews i love them keep them coming thanks again to frosted cullen for all her brilliant help **

**of course i own nothing i merly play with the yummy ones ;-) so on with the show**

**The Party**

**once you pop you just cant stop.**

**EPOV:**  
The sun was high in the sky; its brightness kept at bay by the usual thick barrier of cloud; so it must be at least approaching one o'clock. Bella would surely need to eat soon but for now she remained tucked into my side, her right arm and leg draped protectively over me, an ever-present smile gracing her lips.  
I took a deep breath savouring the burn her blood caused in my throat, I could still smell it, the blood that had been spilt when I had broken Bella's hymen; the flow had stopped quickly and she was healing already, I could see the bruises forming on her right hip; they were still building in colour, already a bluish purple that would progressively deepen to shades of black, I could trace the outline of my hands on her skin; every single place I had touched her would soon be the same. But I couldn't dwell, nothing could dampen the ecstatic feeling inside of me.  
Needing a distraction I turned to look at her face.

We had done incredibly well; the sheer feat of what we had achieved was pounding through my head. I couldn't know how Bella felt yet; I'm sure she would be aching and somewhat sore. We had been, well, a lot more active than I had thought we would. I had followed my brothers' advice and worked up to the act with foreplay but she still bled. Did I do something wrong? Should I of waited longer? Maybe I should have waited to be one with her. The truthful answers to my own questions were simple; I had no idea. All I knew for certain was that it had been the most amazing experience of my entire existence.  
As a shiver ran down her spine I tucked the comforter tighter around Bella, pulling the sheet up to shield my naked body. I looked at the only clothes available to me here; the fireman's outfit; it would not be for the best if Charlie chose to return early and found me wearing it. I don't think even he could ignore the obviousness of it; proof that I hadn't been home.  
I really didn't want to leave but Alice's encroaching thoughts broke me from my reverie. She was happily singing away to the Pussy Cat Dolls '_cause if your dude ain't acting right, you tell that dude he's got to go'. _I wrapped the sheet tighter around myself as Alice jumped into Bella's window; she froze on the ledge instantly. I was up and holding her securely as her eyes turned black.  
"The blood" she gasped, expelling the breath in her lungs. Lifting her into my arms I ran at my full speed downstairs to the furthest side of the kitchen. She wasn't fighting against me as I pinned her against the back door. Taking deep pulling breaths of clean air her eyes melted back to the familiar golden colour all our family shared.  
"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't think. I mean I saw all the foreplay, but I didn't think, didn't see she would bleed. I am so, so sorry. I am an idiot. How could I? Oh, poor Bella" Alice cried as she dropped to the floor.  
Wrapping her into my arms I soothed her, "Alice, its fine. Nothing happened. Bella's safe and well. You didn't hurt her. The scent, it just took you by surprise".  
Satisfied with my forgiveness she beamed up at me, "Well I guess that's what I get for blocking my visions of you and Bella. Umm, Edward. You know your wearing a bed sheet right?"  
I clung to the sheet that had slipped dangerously low on my hips, "Of that I am aware. May I ask why you here? I assume your not here to drink my girlfriend dry".  
Insulted, she glared at me, her lips forming the Cullen pout, _'Jackass! Don't give me reason to out your new sexual status to the _whole _family', _always too hyper active to brood, she continued quickly "Although I stopped watching as soon as I was certain everything would be fine, this morning I _saw_ you would need clothes, and some other things, and since your not planning on returning home tonight I thought you might want something to wear when Charlie gets back later and of course for school tomorrow. Unless of course, you plan to go 'fireman' chic on both occasions?" smirking, she cocked a questioning brow as she dangled a bag I hadn't seen her holding in front of me.  
"Alice. What's in the bag?" I sighed, not in the mood for guessing what the 'other things' might be.  
_'So impatient'. _she sighed mentally_, _"Well there are some of your clothes for this evening and tomorrow, I saw that Bella would be a little achy and have some bruises so ta-da, I got these for her" she explained holding out two containers "this one is a muscle soak. You put it in a hot bath. The woman at the store said two cap full's would be enough for a whole bath. It's an essential product for sports men and women, or rheumatic aches and pains. Its deep-heat, aroma-therapeutic remedy is a powerful antidote to aching muscles. It has energising and warming extracts of Birch, Juniper, Clove, Alpine Lavender, Wild Thyme and Blue Chamomile, combined with Mineral-rich Sea Salt. It will ease her tired muscles and recharge her body."  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Have you been studying human bathing products Alice?"  
"I just wanted something to help her" she huffed, instantly making me feel guilty. I knew Alice only wanted to help, trying to pacify her I shook a bottle with orangey yellow gel in it, "So what does this do?"  
"Its Arnica gel" she smiled, her thoughts smug knowing that neither Bella nor I would know what it was or what to do with it.  
"What no advertisement? No sales pitch?" I quipped.  
"I'll leave you know. Do you want to have to use Bella's computer to find out what to do with it?"  
Ouch! That threat hit home. Bella's bruises would probably be healed and gone before that antique even powered up.  
"I'm so very sorry, oh wise and fabulous Alice. Please bestow your wisdom upon me" I pleaded theatrically making Alice bounce on the spot, her smile beaming.  
"Much better. Well this is Arnica gel. It's applied immediately after a trauma; Arnica gel provides relief for general aches and pains. It is renowned for helping to heal bruises. It is completely natural and provides soothing relief for muscle tension and strain".  
"Trauma?" I choked out.  
Instantly realising her mistake Alice started to babble, "No! No, that's not what I meant! Humans use it all the time. It's just a herbal gel to help sooth the aches, pains and bruising that's all. I'm so proud of you Edward! I wasn't judging you I swear. Bella is fine; the bath soak will just help her relax her muscles. Before I started to block the visions I _saw_ you two were going to be… exploratory. I just thought it might help her feel less achy and stiff. Not that she'll complain, you were great! Please don't think I'm implying you hurt her. Please?"  
"But I did though! The bruises Alice…. I hurt her", familiar pangs of guilt were beginning to surface.  
Hugging me quickly, Alice ruffled my bed hair, "Oh Edward, Bella is Bella. Honestly I've been meaning to get her some of that gel since I read about it in Cosmo. I don't think I've ever seen her bruise free. Besides even humans bruise each other when they have sex. Edward its fine. Yes the bruises may be bad, but hey, I'm sure she could have done worse falling down the stairs".  
"Helpful. Really. Thanks. What is it with our family and Cosmo? Even the guys were going on about it" I complained.  
"Cosmo is the bible! Now stop beating yourself up. You and Bella are on the right road. This is really going to strengthen yours and Bella's relationship. A bruise is just a mark. How can you easily forgive me for wanting to drink her blood, but you can't forgive yourself for this? It's nothing Edward. Look at all the hickeys the kids at school try to hide"  
"I wouldn't do that to her" I stated and Alice giggled.  
"I'll hold you to that, but remember we, the rest of us, are vampires. We can't mark our partners, but your mate is human. When you suck the soft skin of her neck in the throws of passion it will leave a mark. A mark of love isn't a smutty un-gentlemanly thing" she stated assuredly.  
"You see Bella as my mate?"  
"I've always seen Bella as your mate, but now it is indisputable" The smile that stretched across my face should have been painful. Bella, my Bella is even more mine and I more hers than ever before.  
"Hmm, now tell me that the idea of marking her isn't appealing" she chuckled, "Well Romeo, I'm going to let you get your human some food. She'll be waking up soon and she'll want a bath after she's eaten. I will see you both at school tomorrow" she pecked me on the cheek before darting out of the back door.  
I stuck everything back in the bag and ran it upstairs, I slipped into a pair of fresh boxers and jeans and promptly headed to the kitchen chuckling to myself as Bella's tummy made angry gurgling sounds whilst she slept. Ten minutes later I had a plate of vegetable sticks, cheese and crackers and a bottle of water. I felt rather proud of myself; I thought I'd done pretty well.  
Bella looked so cute when she woke up; her heart went crazy and her cheeks flamed intensely as she sat wrapped herself in the comforter. I sat crossed legged on the bed steeling glances at her. Bella's heart would race if she met my eyes. I noticed her nose would crinkle and she would wince slightly as she moved and she had begun to fidget but neither of us spoke until Bella had finished her food.  
"How are you feeling today?" she whispered looking up at me threw her lashes. Smiling at her I redirected her question "How are you feeling today is a more pressing question".  
A smile tugged at her lips and she was thoughtful for a few minutes, "I feel happy, amazing and proud on the inside but my body sort of aches. I feel like I've given every muscle in my body an extreme workout, including ones I didn't know I had. How are you? I mean, I know you've already seen the bruises. Are you okay? You tend to brood, and feel unnecessarily guilty".  
I couldn't help but grin "I can't really describe how I feel. I'm so overwhelmingly happy. I did worry a bit seeing the bruises, but Alice gave me a pep talk. Talking to you, knowing how you feel both physically and emotionally has helped with any guilt I might have had. Would you like a hot bath for the aching? Alice got you some muscle soak to put in the bath and some kind of gel to help with the bruises".  
Bella's face flushed scarlet, "Umm, A bath would be good. Did you leave earlier?"  
I frowned at her question "Of course not. Why? What's wrong love?"  
Her heartbeat had started racing, "I thought you might have gone home while I was asleep to get your things" she admitted, biting her lip nervously.  
"That's not all that's bothering you is it? What else is it?"  
"Don't laugh" she warned, "I knew Alice would know, does know about… last night, but her coming here, the smell. It smells like sex in here, even I can smell it. It's embarrassing" she bit her lip as her cheeks continued to flooded scarlet.  
"Umm, well I'll be honest. That was the least of our problems when Alice arrived" I confessed guiltily.  
"What does that mean?" confusion swirled in her chocolate orbs.  
"I will be completely honest with you. Please don't be embarrassed. But when Alice arrived the scent of your blood was still hanging in the air, she began to lose control but I took her downstairs and she willingly let me restrain her. She knew what was happening and regained composer almost instantly".  
"Did she see.....What? I-I'm… umm".  
"Bella, Alice saw we waited a long time before we made love. She assumed foolishly; I admit; that with that amount of foreplay we had you wouldn't bleed. It was something I had assumed would happen and readied myself for it. It was one of the things very high on my list of reasons not to share a physical relationship with you, but Alice hadn't been watching her visions closely. She was trying to give us some privacy. No one should have to witness their siblings getting busy, Trust me". She sighed heavily, looking up at me through her lashes.  
"Bella, she was bringing some stuff over for you and clothes for me so I wouldn't have to leave you. From the second I saw you last night I couldn't think of anything worse than not having you with me. Please don't let this worry you, all of your bodily reactions to last night were both incredible and expected. You, my beautiful, fragile, human, girlfriend are perfect", I couldn't help but chuckle at the scarlet flush that promptly spread across her skin "Isabella Swan, you continue to amaze me. During everything we did last night you barely blushed at all, yet I give you a simple complement and you attempt instantly impersonate a tomato. You. Are. Absolutely. The. Most. Divine. Sensual. Sexual. Creature. I have had the privilege of meeting".  
"Stop it. Your just making me turn even redder".  
I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I bet Alice feels bad" she speculated.  
"Again, too selfless for your own good", I whispered kissing her forehead "Alice felt guilty for not _seeing _it, but it's easier for us to forgive her than it is for her to forgive herself. It didn't get out of hand, Alice remained remarkably in control and it was merely the surprise of the scent that did it. You see it's easier to resist if you see it coming. You should be pleased; I don't think anyone has ever surprised Alice".  
"Well I'd rather surprise her with something other than the unexpected scent of my blood thank you very much", her tone strong with sarcasm. A misty glaze fell across her eyes as she thought intently, "Maybe…Yes… I know how to make Alice happy again. And it will make me feel better. I mean, I feel its kind of my fault inadvertently, you know, being the one full of blood. I want to show her I trust her still. Absolutely" she rambled.  
"Love, do you have a point to make? Not that I mind, your rambling is adorable".  
"Oh. Umm, yeah. The point. I am going to let Alice take me SHOPPING" she beamed.  
"Bella, you know what your doing right?"  
"Sure, I will let Alice have me for a whole weekend for her shopping pleasure, to do with as she pleases no complaints. How's that for trust?"  
"Bath. Now. Before she come to abduct you".  
And hour later Bella was still submerged in a hot bath spilling over with bubbles. She regularly topped up the hot water. As I heard the tap shut off I chuckled slouching off the bed and walking into the bathroom. She had one of the play list's I had made her playing softly in the background. Debussy, one of my favourites was the song that currently played. She opened her eyes slowly, a grin spreading across her face.  
"You know I felt your presence without even having to hear you. I know when you're watching me".  
A guilty grin graced my lips, "All humans have that sense love".  
"No, it's more than that. I know when I sense someone looking at me, but you, I can literally feel your gaze. It goes deep into me. I can't explain right, but its more. Definitley more".  
I sat down on the edge of the bath, appreciating the heavy bouquet of Bella's scent in the thick steam, "How are the muscles doing?"  
"My muscles and I are doing just fine… Edward get in the bath with me", she ordered, I slowly turned my eyes to meet hers, "come on, get in".  
"Umm, but... I... Why?"  
She tilted her head to the side measuring my expression, "Because I want you too. I want to be close to you and I want to be close to you now"  
Well, who was I to argue with that logic? I slid out of my jeans and boxers feeling more self-conscious than I did last night, but Bella's eyes didn't leave mine. I slid in slowly behind her letting the water envelope me, the warmth pleasant on my cold skin. I tenderly rubbed the muscles of Bella's back feeling her melt against me; as little moans and mews crept forth I became increasingly aware of by stiffening cock. As I worked her muscles she wriggled her hips into me, my cock twitched against the small of her back. She made quick work of turning around to face me, straddling me her hot core was pressed against my erection. I became overwhelmed by memories of last night and I moaned as her mouth met mine in a gentle kiss, she kissed my lips, my jaw, my neck, my collar bone.  
Oh god. "Bella, we should wait love, for you to feel better".  
"I feel good. Amazing. I want you; need you", each whispered word against my skin caused my cock to twitch against her core, "please let me have you" she begged. Faster than her human eyes could perceive, I reached into my jeans and pulled out a foil packet quickly sliding its contents on. Bella took my mouth in a fierce kiss and moved over me, I could feel her heat before my tip met her entrance. At the contact we both sighed in contentment, she slid down me slowly accommodating my generous size; I could feel her muscles pushing against my intrusion. As she pushed down the final inch her head fell back with a moan.  
I swallowed back the pool of venom in my mouth as I took in the outstanding sight of Bella on top of me. I trailed my mouth over her neck as she moved against me. I had to fight the urge to bite down, to make her eternally mine. The monster in me growled at my restraint, but the man in me roared, she was already mine.  
She raised herself up and dropped back down on my thick shaft gaining rhythm, my hands instinctively went to guide her hips but I quickly pulled them away, instead I gripped the curved edges of the tub. Bella groaned in frustration, grabbing my hands she tugged them back to her hips, I let my trembling fingers place a gentle pressure against her skin as I buried my face in the crook of her neck. Her breathing was becoming laboured and her heated core gripped my cock tightly. The sensation made me gasp. I slide my hands from her hips to her ass raising her up and down effortlessly. The heat was everywhere. She was touching me, kissing me, setting my nerves alight. I was close, oh so close. I could feel the trembles rocketing through my body. Our moans and grunts filled the air, the melody of Bella's lullaby lost beneath them.  
"More Edward. I need more" she groaned against my neck.  
I held her tiny neck with my hand turning it to the side, I lathed my tongue along its length, tasting from her ear to her collar, my securing fingers ghosted the same path on the other side. I couldn't stop my hand from leaving her ass; I gently pinched her pebbled nipple between my finger and thumb.  
"Oh god. Yes!" Bella panted. Her body began to shake in ecstasy as my fingers traced a path over her firm stomach, dipping into the tiny well of her bellybutton. I groaned as my fingers caressed her smooth mound. I began thrusting harder into her when I finally reached the sensitive nub between her swollen lips. I gently circled her clit with my thumb; the clenching muscles of her core massaged my dick in the hottest way but I had to hold out a little longer.  
'Her first. Her first' I chanted over and over as Bella bucked into me begging, pleading and moaning for release.  
"Oh god! Harder! Yes! Ugh… Harder Edward, please".  
At this point I was more than willing to oblige her every request. I pinched her clit firmly and willingly fell over the edge as Bella's core spasmed and clenched around me. Her release split onto me as the residual tremor of her orgasm milked me of every last drop of my cum.  
Exhausted she collapsed against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her toeing the hot water back on; the water level had been drastically diminished. Placing a gentle kiss against her lips, I frowned as a smirk formed on her tired face.  
"Wow! So last night wasn't a fluke. You really are good at everything, aren't you?"

**review review please**

**thanks again to frosted cullen an awsome beta who save me from punctuation hell**


	3. Baby steps into exhibitionism

**Sorry its been a wait guys but been a busy bee I had my birthday.**

**Yay for me getting a laptop mmm presents oh so good **

**Thanks for sticking with me check out my profile, misunderstanding (B&EM) is doing well**

**Thanks again to my beta who is always awesome **

**I think this story is winding down it started as a smutty oneshot but went astray and I'm starting to lose momentum **

**The Party**

**Baby steps into exhibitionism **

**BPOV**

We had been lying together on my bed, getting further acquainted with one another when Charlie had burst through the front door. I hadn't heard him, but the sudden tensing of Edwards shoulders alerted me. Edward muttered between butterfly kisses against my neck that Charlie had become suspicious of what we were doing shut away in my bedroom together and had come home earlier in attempts to catch us out.

I was muttering Edward's name; already lamenting his necessary absence; when Charlie practically lunged through my bedroom door, all but shouting, his voice was so loud. It was all nonsensical babble. I barely fathomed the words, peckish and thirsty before he cut himself off.

Whatever he was expecting to find, I'm sure that reality left him disappointed.

Edward had already climbed through my window and was perched comfortably on the roof, listening. And I, I was sprawled face down on my bed, feigning sleep. His sudden arrival hadn't given me much time to cover myself, so I lay there with the sheets pooled at my feet, and my vest top hitched to high.

I was desperate for him to leave and for Edward to come back; I had been enjoying his kisses and Charlie's arrival had interrupted the promise of what they were leading up to.

My father may think he was devious and sneaky in his attempts to catch me red handed, but I had learnt from the best.

I knew assuredly of what would get him to leave and not come back anytime soon.

He started to talk to me, so I set my plan into action. It would take longer for him to leave me alone, if he realised I was awake.

"Bella I was just w..."

"Mmm" I moaned, sleepily.

"Well. Shit..."

I smiled at my fathers cursing. Time to step it up.

"Mmm. Please". I sighed.

I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Sleep talking. Just like her bloody mother that one".

"Mmm", I moaned again, rubbing my thighs together, pressing my hips into the bed.

I heard Charlie clear his throat.

"Huhhmm, a bit too much like her mother perhaps".

Well that was just too much information!

I heard him shuffle out of my room, and his footfall muffle along the hall. I stayed still knowing he had left my door open; he was planning on coming back again. It took a little less than a minute for him to return, and a small smile pulled at my lips when he placed a heavy comforter over me. He dropped a kiss to my forehead and moved to close my window down. I heard him whisper good night as he pulled my door shut.

I lay still for a few extra moments and was startled when I felt the mattress dip at my side.

"Isabella Swan. You are a naughty little thing aren't you?"

I grinned up into his beautiful topaz eyes, feigning innocence.

"I don't know what you m-me-mean".

I think my statement lost affect, as lost in my yawn as it was.

"Hmm. Sleep. My beautiful human" he chuckled quietly, as he nuzzled and kissed my neck, his lips never ceasing.

"Ungh. How am I supposed to sleep when you have your amazing mouth on me?" I asked leaning closer to his touch.

With a heavy sigh he pulled back, and lay next to me. "We have school tomorrow Bella. So please, sleep. I will try to keep my hands to myself".

I sighed as I nestled into his side, cocooning him into the blankets with me, "I wish you wouldn't".

He snickered at my grumble and pulled me closer to him; so I was lying across his chest. Despite the thickness and heat of the blanket I was more than comfortable encased with Edward as we were, and it wasn't long before I was falling asleep, my hummed lullaby vibrating the chest beneath me.

-*-

I dozed in and out of sleep waiting impatiently for Charlie to leave. It would have been humorous watching as Edward darted in and out of my closet; trying to avoid Charlie's suddenly watchful eye; if I weren't so desperate for him. I cursed my incessant need to sleep.

As soon as the front door closed; much later than was usual for Charlie; our lips met in a frantic and hungry kiss. It was so easy to lose myself in Edward that his lips were trailing down my neck before my brain finally engaged.

"Edward… wait… I. I need a shower and clothes and... Hmmm".

What was I saying?

I was helpless when his lips and tongue were on me that the world around me withered away into nothingness. I was barely aware of my phone ring, nor did I recognise the fact that it stopped when I threw it at the wall. The only things that mattered in my world was his mouth skimming the neck line of my vest, our unified moans and his hands sliding my shirt up my torso.

I almost jumped out of my skin when a screeching shrill tore through the room.

"STOP!!! OH GOD! PLEASE STOP! MY EYES! IT BURNS"

Both Edward and my eyes snapped towards the open window to see Alice perched on the ledge, her feet dangling above my floor. Bloody annoying pixie!

"Hey nympho's. Edward your car is out front, I won't even bother asking why you didn't hear me coming nor will I ask why Bella's phone is smashed to bits in the corner. I would love to stay and chat but we have school in fifteen minutes. Rose has just pulled up out front, and we all know how much she loves to be kept waiting, so. Bye-bye".

With a tiny wave of her hand, the tiny girl swung her feet out the window and jumped gracefully to the ground below.

With a frantic glance at Edward I leapt from the bed, snatching at my toiletries bag and grabbing a folded pile of clothes from the desk. I didn't remember putting them there, but whatever they were they'd have to do. I began cursing loudly as I jumped into the too cold shower.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Ten minutes later we were speeding our way towards school, with me attempting to choke down a piece of burnt toast. Given our haste you would have thought I'd have known better than to kiss Edward while making breakfast but no.

His eyes were back to their stunning honeyed topaz as he parked the car but I knew he was just as frustrated and just as aroused as I was. It wasn't difficult to interpret his huffs, groans and mumbling; almost all centred on the girl rapidly becoming known as the 'god damn pixie'; as such.

The day was passing excruciatingly slow; even with Edward in all my classes. The chaste touches and longing glances were just adding fuel to the fire.

I had never found the structured school environment more torturous.

At lunch Edward slammed my tray down on the table with such force I was stunned the table didn't shatter. I was annoyed when the rest of the Cullen's began laughing.

"Why so tense Edward?" Jasper laughed, easily picking up on the tension we both shared. Needless to say that our multiple disturbances and the tedious slowness of today had both of us on a knives edge.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Jasper" Edward growled.

His brothers and sisters openly gaped at him.

I wasn't really surprised. I had discovered a vital bit of information that was still unbeknown to them. An unsatisfied and horny Edward is a cranky and bad-tempered Edward._ Obvious, _you'd think, but given that they had known him for almost a century this disclosure was shocking. There was little of gentlemanly Edward left in him right now. _And I fucking loved it!_

I found my new revelation to be adorably cute and endearing. It made him more of the man I knew he was.

Dropping down heavily into his chair, he folded his arms on the table and rested his head against them. I knew he was watching me, his family knew he was watching me but to everyone else he appeared to be sleepy or sick.

As always Emmett was the first to open his mouth, "Christ Eddie! You should come hunting with us this afternoon dude. Might chill you out a little".

It was unexpected when he ignored Emmett and turned to face Alice.

"You're not going to be in school this afternoon? Why?"

Rosalie jumped in before Alice had chance to reply. She met Edward's piercing glare, and by the frown creasing his brows I knew she was blocking him from her thoughts.

"Edward. just because your not getting any stress relief don't take it out on us, it does not mean you can act like a petulant toddler when real life ensues. Smashing stuff about; I mean seriously. How very mature of you! You are only embarrassing yourself and Bella, and if there is much more of that shit you're going to end up exposing us all. Why are we ditching out of school today? Well, actually that would be all down to you. You and the boys were meant to be away all weekend, hunting. But as usual you couldn't go a whole two days without pouting and pining and ended the trip prematurely. So we are taking off; and no, you are not invited".

Although none of that had been directed at me, I could still feel the sting of her words. I looked at the faces of the others at our table; to gage their reactions to her whispered discourse. Alice looked apologetic. Jasper and Emmett were practically beaming; I couldn't figure if it was because of what Rosalie had said or if it was because they got to ditch out. And Edward, Edward just looked nonplussed by the whole thing. He was looking at Rosalie, as if waiting for her rant to begin again. When it didn't he took a depth breath before replying.

"If you say so Rose. Have fun", he stood promptly and offered his hand to me, "Are you finished eating?"

I tossed my half eaten bagel onto the tray and took his hand, allowing him to pull me to my feet. Once free of the cafeteria he quickly; almost too quickly to pass for human; lifted me and ran us to the Band's Instrumental Storeroom.

Once the door had swung closed and its lock had been clicked, I found myself pressed up against the cases of stored instruments.

I heard a primal growl tear through the dark before I felt his cool breath was over my face.

"I want you, right here, right now".

I whimpered as his mouth crashed against mine, the suddenness of his approach startling, despite how much I was anticipating it. As always it only took mere moments for me to lose myself in him. In his cool touch, and his marble hard lips.

I was acutely aware of his fingers slipping under the fabric of my shirt, leaving a tingling trail in their wake. I sighed blissfully as his lips ghosted a path to my jaw, his tongue tasting my skin. I moaned when he reached my collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth. I almost cried out when I felt his hands cup my breasts over the fabric of my bra. Swallowing back the urge I let my head loll, exposing more of my throat for him to lavish attention on.

Threading my fingers into his hair I tugged on it, a flood of moisture seeping from me as he growled again. Nothing could have stopped my moan when I felt his teeth craze over the skin he had just released from his mouth.

"Mmm. Oh! Edward"

I could feel him pressing into my belly, and damn it, it wasn't enough. I hitched my leg around his hips, forcing him to grind against me. I almost came undone when he moaned into my ear as his erection pressed against my heated core.

"Oh! Fuck me! Bella!"

And the gentleman was gone.

I issued a silent prayer to the heavens as I felt his amazing fingers tear the fabric of my bra away, exposing my pebbled nipples to his desperate touch.

I literally screamed when he pinched them between his thumbs and fore fingers.

"Oh! Shit! Yes!"

*** ring *** ring *** ring *** ring *** ring *** ring *** ring *** ring *** ring ***

"Fuck Sake! You have got to be kidding me!" I couldn't stifle my laugh as Edward cried out in exasperation.

After straightening myself out the best I could, I took his hand in mine and unlocked the door. Stepping out into the hall way I sighed wistfully; already missing the darkened room, "Come on, time for Biology".

It was then that I caught sight of his eyes.

"Oh shit! Baby your eyes are black. Really, really black! Are you going to be alright to go to class?"

He nodded his head in resignation as he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep steadying breaths.

We were about ten minutes late by the time we reached biology, and Mr. Banner was less than impressed by our tardiness and lack lustre excuses.

His aggravated glare followed us as we took our seats at the back of the room. With one last pointed frown he continued his lesson from

"What a fantastic scientific age we live in! Medicinal discoveries are being made more and more frequently, we have a better understanding of cloning sciences and let us all not forget the wonder of Stem Cell research. It is astounding how many advances have been made in the last century due to science".

Edward snorted loudly, grumbling under his breath, "What did he do, read that in a book?"

I laced my fingers through his and rested my head on his shoulder, before I scolded jokingly, "We can't all live through it Baby. Be nice".

Edward huffed in response.

I noticed then that the class was silent and Mr. Banner was glaring at us again. Shit!

"Just a reminder for those who didn't hear me or were too busy to attend the start of class Coach Clapp has gone home ill, so this will be a double lesson. After the lecture is over you are to copy down the notes from the board. For the second hour I will be showing a movie relevant to the subject of Cell Division".

He was utterly oblivious to the disinterest of the class as he droned on and on in his dreary and monotone voice.

As the first hour was finally coming to a close, he excused himself and directed us all to quickly take down the notes on the board. I could hear Edward's continued groaning in my ear as I scribbled them out.

'_Cell Division. In organisms that reproduce sexually, a process of cell division takes place. This process is called meiosis. During Meiosis the nucleus divides into four nuclei, each of which contains half the usual number of chromosomes. Human body cells contain 23 pairs of chromosomes while the human gamete contains only 23 single chromosomes. Blah… Blah… Blah! _

Just when I thought my brain would turn to complete mush Mr. Banner finally returned wheeling the ancient television and VCR behind him. I almost cried out in joy as the room was plunged into darkness, but that faded fast when he pressed the play button and the small white letters on the screen happily spelled out what we would spend the next hour _learning_ about. Mitosis.

'_Was this man trying to be funny?! I think I watched this _actual _video what? Two years ago!_'

I slumped down in my chair sliding my ass to the very edge before sighing with annoyance. I would give anything to be back in that storeroom with Edward.

Closing my eyes, I remembered how his hands had felt on my naked skin; it was a sensation I was sure I would never get used to. I remembered the low feral noises he made, and the way they straight to my core. I could feel the moisture seeping from me as I remembered the feeling of his arousal pressing against me.

I shivered as I felt Edwards's cool breath wash over my suddenly flushed skin.

"You're killing me here Bella. I can smell you. It's fucking tortuous".

I almost fell out of my chair when he sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Behave yourself, please! Have you forgotten that we are in a lesson? Mr. Banner is right there" I hissed.

He chuckled.

"Mr. Banner is sat all the way over there in the corner. Besides, since the lights went out he has been otherwise occupied by the Playboy which is hidden in his outstandingly discrete Science Monthly Journal. So…"

My breathing hitched as his fingers began brushing up and down my spine. For an instant I was confused, I hadn't even noticed that his hand had moved inside my shirt. And then I stopped caring. Using his one free hand he pulled my chair closer to his and began tracing the shell of my ear with his tongue. I think I literally melted when he started talking again.

"Bella, I want you. I want you so bad. I want to taste you",

I moaned as he pressed the flat of his tongue against my collar, licking the length of my neck up to my ear.

"I want to touch you, caress you. I want to please you. I want to feel you",

I could feel his cold fingers sliding my skirt higher up my legs.

"I want to be inside of you. I have to feel how wet I make you".

As his fingers skimmed the top of my thigh; searching for the hem of my panties; I smirked in triumph as I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"Bella", he moaned as his fingers traced my bare core, "God! I wasn't expecting that".

"Well, if I am rushed in the mornings I will forget these things".

As he caressed my outer lips, I dug my nails into his jean covered thigh, dragging them up towards his hard member. Ripples of desire ran through me as I felt him tremble in anticipation.

"Bella, I want you so bad right now. Do you know what you're doing to me?"

I swear hearing him talk like that was the sexiest thing I have heard in my whole life. Increasingly louder moans were trying to force themselves from my throat; I had to bite my hand just to keep them in. I slid my hand over his erection, palming him through his trousers.

"Oh God! Please, hmm, right there".

His moan was one I found myself repeating seconds later when he pushed a finger into my wet waiting core.

I had to touch him, like he was touching me, so I moved my hand to unbutton his jeans. He beat me to it. As soon as his zipper was down, I was slipping my hand into his boxers and grasping his rigid length.

I had never been grateful to Mike Newton for anything until he coughed out loud; the sound masking Edwards's guttural moan. As I gripped him tighter and began sliding my hand up and down him he resumed his naughty whispering.

"That feels so good Love. I've needed to feel you all day. I want you. I want to do things to you. Oh God! The things I want to do to you. I want to pull you into my lap and slide my cock inside of you Bella. I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you. I want to make you mine. I want to show you how much I need you Bella. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to fill you with my seed".

I dug my teeth deeper into my palm as I felt him push another finger into me; instinctively I pushed against his hand, begging him not to stop. To never stop.

I pulled him free of the confines of his trousers then; I needed to see him; I could see his pre-cum seeping from him, so I ran my thumb across the tip, coating his length. The moisture made it easier to stroke him faster, harder.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

His fingers curled inside of me, hitting a spot that made my body rock and tremble. As heat pooled deep inside of me I felt my whole body begin to burn.

I pumped Edward harder, my pace unwavering, my grip tightening.

I moaned into my hand when I felt him cum, his cool release spilling over my hand. He was quick to push me over the brink with him, his skilled fingers working me to completion. My whole body trembled and my core clenched his fingers as I rode out my orgasm.

It was as pulled my hand from my mouth that I realised my teeth had pierced the skin. I could taste the metallic twang on my lips. I was suddenly frantic, my heart beating faster than humming birds wings.

"Bella. Are you alright?" Edward whispered worriedly, concern flooding his paling eyes.

I was only capable of mumbling in my panic, "I, um. Yes. No. That was so fantastically good. I just… um. Blood".

Edward chuckled at my babbling. Leaning closer to me he gently brought his lips to mine, his tongue tracing my lips before slipping into my mouth, tasting every inch of me. He pulled away after a minute leaving me completely breathless.

"You taste absolutely fucking delicious".

He raised the hand I used to silence myself from my lap, cradling it in his palms. Even in the darkened classroom I could see the Ruby trails of blood.

"Bella..." Edward breathed.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice croaking.

"Do you trust me Love?"

"Yes" I nodded, not understanding the relevance of his question. I sucked in a sharp breath as he lifted my hand to his lips.

"I am not going to hurt you Bella. I promise. I am going to heal the wound. Is that alright?"

I nodded my head mutely.

With darkening eyes he lapped up the trails my blood had left as it seeped from my wound. As he sucked my bite mark into his mouth, I felt his hands tighten on my wrist, his grip inescapable. It was no secret to me what my blood did to him; I knew that he burned for it. He was walking on a knife edge; testing his control; pushing his limits further than he ever had before. I held my breath waiting to see if he would fall.

I should have been scared, that would have been the sensible reaction to have, but I was anything but. Feeling his cold tongue against my tender flesh was the most sensual and erotic thing I had experienced in my life.

Knowing he was tasting me, enjoying me. I moaned as a shiver tore through me.

The experience was over in seconds; despite feeling like it lasted for hours; and he was once again whispering in my ear. He voice sounded deeper, thicker, huskier than ever before. Apparently I wasn't the only one to find the experience pleasurable.

"Was that alright Bella?"

"Y-Yes, that was f- . That felt wonderful Edward", I couldn't help my blush for admitting that.

"You liked me tasting you? You liked having my tongue on your skin?"

Closing my eyes, I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth groaning "Yes. Oh God yes". "You my love are beyond sinful. I want my tongue all over your body. Inside your body. I want to taste you when you cum".

It was my luck that the lights overhead flickered to life just then. My face had turned ten different shades of red and all I could see in front of me were wild stormy topaz eyes. I wasn't even aware that the film we were supposed to be watching had ended.

As my mind stuttered over a legible response to Edwards's statement, Mr. Banner's flustered voice broke the silence in the room. He practically ordered everyone out of the room; those who were already packed up were quick to exit. He didn't even wait for the room to empty; as was expected of him; before he took off out of the door, his Science Journal clutched tightly in his hands. I made a deliberate show of packing up my things as the other students filed out of the room, leaving Edward and I alone. I rose from my seat with the intention of filing out of the room too. I didn't get far. Ice cold fingers had wrapped themselves around me wrist and were pulling me back.

"You're not going anywhere. I want you and I want you now".

I gulped audibly as he stalked past me closing the door. My compulsive swallow got stuck in my throat as he effortlessly pushed a desk in front of it.

"Edward. We- we can't! What about Mr. Banner? The other students? We can't do this here!"

He stalked towards me with a predatory gait, his eyes darkening with lust and desire.

"Edward, we can't. We'll get into trouble!" I tried to force conviction into my voice but failed. Spectacularly.

He smirked at the obvious weakening of my resistance. My resolve faltered greatly as I thought about what we had just done in a room full of people.

'_I hadn't paid them any heed then so why should I give a damn now?' _

"Banners in the bathroom. The students are already making their way to the parking lot. The teachers are all too wrapped up in getting home, or gone already. We are alone, Bella. And I have the taste of you on my tongue".

In a blur of movement too fast for my eyes to focus on he was standing right in front of me, his hands resting on my hips and a crooked smile tugging at his lips. I was lost in his eyes as I watched the last of the warm honey darken into black.

With his lips hovering over mine he whispered softly, "I am going to taste you Bella. I am going to devour every inch of you. I want you to fill my mouth when I make you cum".

I hadn't noticed he had been moving me further back into the room until my back hit the table's edge. With a quick glance behind me I recognised that we were back at our table. He wasted no time in lifting me up onto it, nor did he hesitate in fanning his fingers over my exposed thighs; pushing my skirt up exposing me. With his lips millimetres from my skin he descended slowly down my body.

Resigning myself I leant back on my elbows and slid my ass to the very edge of the table.

'Fuck Bella! You smell delicious. I want you right now!"

With confidence I didn't know I possessed I lifted my leg over his shoulder, before smirking down at him,

"So take me then".

A growl issued from Edward as he instantly dropped his head between my thighs. I was so incredibly aroused, I wanted; needed; this from Edward. I briefly entertained the concern of his mouth; his teeth; being so close to my fragile skin but dismissed the though instantly.

How was I supposed to concentrate when his tongue was tracing my soaking wet folds? It felt like wet ice caressing me and I never wanted it to stop. I could feel his fingertips parting my lips, and the tip of his tongue exploring the most intimate parts of me. I dropped my head back onto the desk as he flicked his tongue across my clit, and moaned throatily when he sucked it into his mouth. '_That was the best fucking feeling ever!' _As my body began to tremble, he pulled his mouth away; licking his lips hungrily. I was about to protest when he began to draw small circles with the pad of his thumb over my swollen clit.

I wanted, needed, more so I told him so. Loudly.

"Oh Fuck! More Edward! More!"

I heard a rumble tear through his chest seconds before his tongue drove into me. The combination of the both caused me to arch violently off the desk top. He pressed a hand against the taut skin below my belly button, restraining me, holding me in place. I was writhing beneath him as his thumb and tongue moved in sync, working my body into a blissful frenzy. I moaned and I begged for more, and with a last swirl of his tongue I screamed my throat raw as the tightly wound ball in my stomach unravelled.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Yes baby! Yes! Ungh!"

With trembling thighs, and laboured breaths I lifted my head to watch the beautiful man between my thighs tasting me; licking me. He didn't stop until the last twitch of my orgasm faded.

When my body had finally regained some of its control, he stood up lazily, grinning as he took in my flushed face.

"I have wanted to do that since your little performance last night, I just never thought I would have had the control to do it. That was so much better than anything I could have ever imagined. If it is at all possible I think I have just found something far more tempting to me than your blood".

"Well, just let me know the next time your tempted. I'm sure I can arrange for a tasting".

'_Well hell'. _Where the hell was all this bravery coming from?

The shocked look on Edwards face was priceless. He seemed to be wondering the same thing too.

Taking advantage of his dazed state I slid from the edge of the table, smoothing my skirt back down into place. He didn't seem to notice I had moved so I began waving my hand in front of his eyes, calling his name.

"You are a wicked woman Isabella Swan. You know that? Tempting a Vampire with such delicious offers, do you know how dangerous such an offer is?"

His words could have been mistaken as menacing were it not for the lecherous smile on his face.

I smiled coyly back as I walked towards the door, "Yep".

Shaking his head at me he rolled his eyes, before moving his feet to follow me. Once he had pulled the desk away from the door, he took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"How about I get you home, before I get into trouble for kidnapping you?"

I nodded my agreement, and then smiling like a pair of fools we walked the empty halls. Once we were outside I finally noticed how dark it had gotten. 'How long had we been locked in that room?' The completely deserted parking lot told me it had been a while, but as Edward; more calm than he had been all day; and myself; finally and utterly sated; climbed into his car I couldn't care less.

**as I'm running low on ideas for this story I welcome suggestions I always like a good caught in the act moment (he he he) cause its funny **

**--Alice is the only one that knows they have done it**

**--Jazz and Em only know that Edward wants to**

**--Charlie is just a suspicious dad **

**So Press that green button and drop a review please**


End file.
